


have i found you

by hanorganaas



Series: Birthday Gifts [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Slow Dancing, Wedding, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Elsa dance at Regina and Robin's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	have i found you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hbics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbics/gifts).



> For my friend HBIC'S for her birthday.
> 
> I highly recommend you listen to [This song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-iuFJ5P9ung) As you read this fic. It sets the mood great.

“Her majesty and Sir Robin ask for their friends to join the couple in their first dance.

“Come on,” Emma said letting her hand out to Elsa with a grin, “I’ll teach you to dance in the land without magic.” 

Elsa with a smile let Emma guide her to the middle of the dance floor.

“So,” Emma said, “You put my hand on my shoulder like this,” Emma paused and guided Elsa’s arm to her shoulder. The Queen didn’t hesitate to let her hand settle there. “Then I rest your hand on your waist.” Emma moved her hand onto Elsa’s hip. Surprisingly it fit perfectly like it belonged there.

“Now what do we do,” Elsa asked curiously.

“Just sway,” Emma said.

The song was slow. Very sweet. A perfect song for two lovers to dance to. Emma closed her eyes and let the music flow through her lost. 

“Do you think we can be like them?” Elsa asked, “I mean this relationship is new but in time?”

Emma opened her eyes and turned her head to Regina and Robin. Her arms were wrapped around him kissing her new husband sweetly, whilst Robin looked at her like she was the only thing left in the universe. Emma smiled and turned her head back to Elsa.

“We don’t need to aspire to be like that,” Emma said, “We ARE like that. I am the happiest woman in the world right now.”

“And so am I” Elsa responded. 

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss Emma gently on the lips. She settled her head into girlfriend’s chest closing her eyes and content. Emma sighed and took a deep breath a wide grin forming on her lips. The moment couldn’t be more perfect than it was now.


End file.
